


CRC Short 2

by starlightelixir



Series: Conspiracy Research Club Shorts [3]
Category: Conspiracy Research Club (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 11:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25849042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightelixir/pseuds/starlightelixir
Summary: Luna and Jaime made it back from the diner; Katya is more than relieved to see them.Reuploaded!
Relationships: Jaime Taylor & Katya Petrikov, Luna Gardner & Jaime Taylor, Luna Gardner & Katya Petrikov, Luna Gardner & Katya Petrikov & Jaime Taylor
Series: Conspiracy Research Club Shorts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818256
Kudos: 3





	CRC Short 2

Katya squeaked when the door to the clubroom opened--she hadn’t been back inside long, and thought maybe, just maybe, she had left the door unlocked--which would suck. It always felt so _invasive_ when the janitorial staff came into the club room--even if it were the friendly janitor--but, of course, they had to from time to time.

Relief washed over her when she saw Jaime and Luna, though--stinging tears filled her eyes, and she stood quickly, nearly toppling over as she rushed to greet them--her legs still sore and feeling like jelly from her mad-dash to try and reach them at the diner.

“Careful,” Jaime said, grabbing her arms to try offer her support. “I’ve gotchya…”

“Be more careful, why don’t you?” Luna said, reaching out to give the top of her head a soft smack.

“I--I just,” Katya’s breath and the beginning of a hiccup caught in her throat as she tried to push words out; it wasn’t exactly the easiest for her to do, though. “I thought I--” Her breathing staggered again, and she found a place to bury her face in Luna’s shoulder, muffling her voice further. “I thought I l-lost you guys, that’s it…”

Jaime had released Katya’s arms, and now raised his gaze to exchange looks with Luna--both of them feeling immense guilt over what they could only assume to be their own near-deaths.

It wouldn’t be the first time, though--so what made her worry this time?

“We’re fine, hey?” Luna spoke up first, holding Katya in the tight hug. “Y’know we’re _always_ gonna come back to you, right?” She grinned a bit, trying to force her own guilt down her throat. “Seriously, don’t be dumb. We can’t just abandon you. The Conspiracy Research Club can’t just be you sitting on your computer all day, ignoring your classes, tweeting about Midnight Online alone...”

“It wouldn’t even be that, at that point.” Katya sniffled, pulling back and wiping her eyes. “It would just be me alone and crying all the time.”

“Well! The good news is, it’s _never_ gonna come to that.” Luna tousled her hair. “Okay--but. Can we go sit? Or you sit. I’m not gonna be able to help you stand up too much longer. _Jaime_ can, but he isn’t exactly helping much right now.”

“You seemed to be doing a pretty good job of supporting her, I didn’t think it was necessary.” Jaime moved to lean against the desk, watching Katya resituate herself in her chair. “It’s getting late--so they’ll probably kick us out soon.”

“What about the UFO cafe? It’s still open, and my mom can take us there.” She suggested, folding her legs under her. “Bubble tea sounds nice right about now…”

She couldn’t lie, something about the tea they offered was so comforting--maybe it was the familiarity and memories of the countless times she spent there with Jaime and Luna.

“Agreed,” Luna groaned, resting her chin on the top of Katya’s head. “After the day we’ve had? I think we could seriously use some tea.”

“We should change out of the uniforms first, though.” Jaime said, looking down at his own slightly-dirtied diner uniform. “I don’t feel like explaining to anyone who might ask about it.”

“Yeah… Yeah, neither do I.”

The three sat in silence, albeit briefly, before Jaime spoke again.

“Even though your hair is a mess, you still look cute in--” Before he could finish, Luna shot him a rather cold glare that threatened her typical violence, silencing him. “Anyways… I’ll change first, so Luna can stay with you.”

“Alright, thanks…” Katya said quietly as she watched Jaime gather his bag of normal clothes and slip out before going back to Midnight Online, Luna still resting her chin on top of Katya’s head to watch her play.


End file.
